Unseen and Unexpected
by petitesorciere
Summary: An accident in potions class leaves Hermione in an unfortunate position - not only is she invisible, but she has to work with Draco to resolve the problem.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat up even straighter in her seat, the wood warm beneath her, her spine ramrod-straight. She raised her hand in the air and looked pleadingly at Professor Slughorn. His eyes ran around the classroom and then focused on her again with a slightly weary smile.

''Miss Granger?''

''You need half a lizard's leg to make a proper concealment balm. Preferably a chameleon's leg.''

''Can you tell us why?'' Slughorn reflected that it might as well have been a rhetorical question – there was no way that Hermione Granger wouldn't have known the answer.

''Because the chameleon's adaptation qualities transfer to the balm, meaning that when it is smeared on the user's skin, they are able to adapt to their surroundings.''

''Correct. Ten points for Gryffindor. Now, if you will just all get your ingredients and begin to make the balm – remember that we are aiming for a waxy kind of substance rather than a liquid, as is the normal case.''

Slughorn retreated to his desk as the students all stood up, with a mass scraping of chairs on the cold, tiled floor. Draco Malfoy's head jerked up from his desk and he looked at the rest of the class, wondering exactly what they were meant to be doing. He had been up late the night before, working on Quidditch plays, and he was paying the price this morning. His face was slightly paler than usual, and grey shadows hung beneath his eyes.

''Come on Mr Malfoy, time is of the essence here.'' Slughorn chided him, and Malfoy dragged himself to his feet, praying that he wouldn't mess up the class too much. The ingredients were written up on the board, but not the instructions. Lining the ingredients up on his desk, he stared balefully at them, and wondered what he should do first. Everyone else already seemed to be several steps ahead of him, and he had no idea where to start. Well, it was a potion, wasn't it? That meant it needed to be a liquid. He poured a jug of water into his cauldron and began chopping ingredients, throwing them into his cauldron in any random order.

Finally, Professor Slughorn raised his hand, calling a halt to the proceedings. He moved around the class, nodding in approval. Finally he stopped before Hermione's cauldron and Draco watched in horror as the teacher dug out a small sample of a balm and smeared it on his skin, turning it the same colour as the wooden desk beneath. ''Excellent work Miss Granger – wonderful effect and a perfect consistency.''

Hermione blushed slightly. No matter how many times she heard that her work was brilliant, it never got old. She could feel eyes on her though, almost boring a hole in the side of her neck with the intensity of the stare. She looked around and saw Draco Malfoy looking at her, with an expression of panic. No, wait a minute…he was staring at her cauldron. Why? Just as Hermione was wondering what was wrong, he noticed her looking and turned his caustic glower on her. She raised her eyebrows and turned back to her desk, as Professor Slughorn moved on.

Eventually, he arrived at Draco's desk, looking into the cauldron in anticipation. Then he drew back in bemusement. ''But Malfoy, this is a liquid! Did you not hear me say that this is a balm?''

''I…'' Draco tailed off, wondering what he could say.

''This will have none of the qualities that the Concealing Balm needs. Please get rid of it. Now.'' Slughorn moved away, resuming his position at the front of the class. Draco picked up the small cauldron and began moving it over to the side of the class, intending to pour it into the small drain provided for such incidents. However, his co-ordination was no at its usual standard, given the lack of sleep, and the weight of the cauldron, along with its constantly shifting contents, was more than he could quite manage. He staggered across the classroom, and had gotten half way before he noticed that he wasn't entirely in control of what he was carrying any more. Rather than slow down, he decided to pick up speed, hoping to get to the drain before he made a fool of himself.

So, hurrying through the classroom, clasping a large object, it is perhaps unsurprising that he failed to see the strap of the schoolbag lying in his path. It is entirely unsurprising that once he became entangled, he was unable to keep his balance and his hold on the cauldron. And it is unsurprising that, despite all of his attempts to keep it in the cauldron, the potion flew out and splashed itself all over one of his classmates.

Hermione leapt to her feet, shrieking as she felt the gelatinous potion pour over her. It was freezing cold against her skin, and seemed to be soaking into her.

Slughorn looked up. ''Miss Granger, what is the prob…'' He trailed off, his mouth open.

''Professor! He spilt his potion over me – do something!'' Hermione shouted, her eyebrows furrowed, wondering why Slughorn was just staring at her. She looked down at herself and her eyes widened.

''Hermione?'' Harry looked around. ''Hermione, you're not there.''

''I didn't need you to point that out Harry!'' Hermione's voice was rising in pitch. All that she could see when she looked down was a puddle of the potion on the floor. Her robes, and her entire body had completely vanished. She spun around and stared at Malfoy. ''You did this to me! Is this your idea of some stupid joke?''

He looked around, trying to work out where exactly her voice was coming from. ''Shut up Granger, it's an improvement as far as I'm concerned.''

''Oh for Merlin's sake,'' Hermione growled, and snatched up her wand, only momentarily distracted when it too became invisible on contact with her skin. Raising her wand, she paused for a second, deciding exactly what she would do. Then sparks were flashing from a seemingly empty space and Draco was flying backwards through the air, sparks adorning the air around him.

''Miss Granger! Kindly control yourself!''

''Professor, he's turned me invisible! That pathetic little ferret ignored you, and now I'm covered in gloop and no one can see me!'' Hermione's disembodied voice rang through the dungeon.

''Exactly…Mr Malfoy has managed to succeed in making an Invisibility Draught – something no one has ever done before!'' Slughorn's round face was glowing with excitement, and Hermione ground her teeth in frustration.

''I'm thrilled for him. Now for his next trick, perhaps Malfoy would like to give me the antidote?'' Slughorn's face fell, and Hermione stepped forward, a quaver in her voice. ''There is an antidote?''

''Well…like I said, no one has ever managed to make an Invisibility Draught before…so no. And these kind of potions generally don't work on the common principles of antidote-making – they aren't a poison so logically, there is no remedy.''

''Well what do I do then?'' Hermione shrieked.

''Just wait for it to wear off, I suppose.'' Slughorn rubbed his chin pensively.

''I've had a whole cauldron poured over me! It isn't going to wear off any time soon!''

Harry stood up and moved around tentatively, finding Hermione's invisible form and putting an arm around her shoulder, hoping that he wasn't inadvertently doing something inappropriate. He felt Hermione turn towards him and rest her head on his shoulder. ''It'll be ok.''

''You don't know that.'' Hermione muttered, scratching at her skin, hoping to wear off the potion.

Harry looked down. ''How come I'm not turning invisible? Your wand did. And your robes have.''

''I think we should probably go and see the Headmaster.'' Slughorn moved towards the door, beckoning Draco and Hermione. Harry and Ron jumped up and followed them out of the class as well, intending to wait outside the office for Hermione.

Dumbledore looked over his steepled fingers at Draco and at the chair where he presumed Hermione was sitting. ''And you say people don't turn invisible when they come into contact with you Miss Granger?''

''No.'' Hermione crossed her arms sullenly, and glared at Draco.

''Well, I would imagine your wand does because of the intimate connection you have with it. Obviously your robes were covered in the potion, but I wouldn't be surprised if new robes vanished as well – they will be in such close contact with your skin.''

''That's all very well Professor, but it doesn't solve the problem.'' Hermione looked down at her invisible form and nearly burst into tears.

''Well, there isn't an antidote at the moment, but as Mr Malfoy caused the problem, he can be the one to solve it. He will make your antidote.''

''But Professor, I can barely remember what I put in and what order I did it! I don't even know where to start.'' Draco looked at Dumbledore with panicked eyes.

''Well you'd better work it out because I don't want to be invisible forever!'' Hermione cried.

''Obviously, the pair of you are going to have to work in very close proximity in order to make sure you find the right solution.'' Dumbledore's eyes twinkled almost merrily, and Hermione made a muted sound of rage.

''So he does something wrong and we're both punished?''

''Miss Granger, I presume you want this antidote? Well, if you do, you're going to have to work with Mr Malfoy.'' Dumbledore bowed his head slightly, indicating that the interview was at an end. They muttered their thanks and left the room.

Draco looked around, wondering where Hermione was. ''Right Mudblood, when shall we meet up?''

''Don't you dare call her that!'' Ron leapt up from the floor where he had been sitting, his wand aimed.

''Oh really, and what the hell are you going to do to stop me Weasley?'' Draco sneered, ready for a fight.

''I don't know what he's going to do but I'll join in.'' Harry pulled his wand out.

''Oh, will you just SHUT UP!'' A shout came out of midair, and as Harry, Ron and Draco turned towards it, a pointy finger jabbed each of them in turn in the chest. ''That doesn't solve anything, and in case it had escaped your notice, I don't particularly like being invisible! So just shut up!''

''Hermione…'' Ron began, but a choked sob came out of mid-air and then all that could be heard were light footsteps running away.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco pushed his stool back roughly and collapsed onto it sulking. It was such a waste of his Saturday, spending it in the potions classroom trying to find a remedy for the stupid potion. He raked his fingers back through his hair, and sighed.

''Well, are you planning to start work at all today, or are you just going to sit there and strop?'' Draco jumped off his seat, his hand going straight for his wand as he panted frantically for air.

''Granger! What the hell do you think you're playing at?'' He cast around the room, looking for some sign of where Hermione was.

''I was in here before you were.'' Hermione folded her arms and watched scornfully as Draco tried to locate her.

''Well you aren't exactly obvious, are you?'' Draco slid back onto the stool and faced straight ahead, deciding he looked enough of an idiot without carrying on looking for an invisible girl.

''And whose fault is that?'' Hermione's words were dripping with venom. ''Come on, I don't want to spend all day in here. Get the ingredients you used out, and you can start making an antidote.''

''I can't remember exactly what I used.'' Draco measured his words carefully, not looking forward to the curse that he was sure would be coming his way.

''You what?'' Hermione shrieked. ''You must have some idea! Didn't you follow the ingredient list on the board?''

''Yes, but I didn't see the quantities so I just guessed.''

''I could kill you, I honestly could.'' Hermione stared at the back of his head and wanted to rip every single blonde hair out. ''You messed up, I'm paying the consequences, and now you're telling me you can't even be bothered to try and sort out the problem!''

''Oh for Merlin's sake, you're invisible. It's not the end of the world!''

''Not the end of the world? Have you any idea how difficult it is? People barge into me, people ignore me…''

''Not that different to your day-to-day life then, is it Granger?'' Draco smirked to himself.

Hermione pulled out her wand. ''Levicorpus!''

Draco swore and tried to wrench himself down, glaring around the dungeon. ''For Merlin's sake Granger, grow up!''

Hermione waved her wand so that Draco bobbed a little higher, so that his upside down face was on a level with hers. Stepping forward, she looked contemptuously at him. ''No one can see me. They're afraid to touch me because they're worried that they might turn invisible. They get worried when they see me pick something up and it disappears. I don't know if my wand is damaged, or needs cleaning, because every time I pick it up to look at it, it disappears! I don't know if I have something on my face because I don't have a reflection! My robes disappear as soon as I put them on, and I can't see if I've spilt anything down them, or if they've gotten ripped! I can't read because as soon as I touch my book, it turns invisible! I have to dictate all my work to a quill, which means people hear my answers and try and copy them! You have ruined everything normal in my life, so don't you dare try and tell me that it doesn't matter that much!'' She flicked her wand and let him crash to the floor, stepping smartly away from him.

Draco pulled himself to his feet, wincing. He turned his head and watched as a stool was pulled out and promptly disappeared. ''So you can turn a stool invisible but not people?''

''I've been noticing this. The only things that don't turn invisible are other people, or things belonging to other people. So right now, I'm using this stool, so it belongs to me, so I can turn it invisible.'' Hermione pushed at the wood beneath her, feeling incredibly bizarre – seemingly suspended in mid air. But then she remembered that she was invisible too. As far as the casual observer was concerned, there was absolutely nothing there. She looked at Draco and envied him more than she would ever have thought was possible. Now that she was nothing – a ghost girl – he seemed particularly vibrant, visible to everyone, almost shining in the dim light of the room. She sighed softly.

''Well, fine. I'll try and remember what I did. But only because Dumbledore asked me to.'' Draco went over to his cauldron, speaking as though he was making a huge concession.

''No, don't try and remember – just remember!'' Hermione glared at him.

''Don't speak to me like that, or I won't do anything,' Draco threatened.

''How dare you patronise me like that?'' Hermione jumped to her feet. ''You got me in this position, you have to solve the problem!''

''Fine, I won't do anything. I'm not obligated to do anything for a Mudblood anyway.'' Draco sat down and looked stonily at the wall.

''How old are you? Just do what you're meant to be doing!''

''I don't need to. It's not affecting me.''

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, and then closed with a distinct smirk. True, she couldn't put him in the same position as herself, but she could certainly give him a taster of what it was like. Raising her wand again, she took a deep breath and waved it. ''Invisio!''

With a sense of satisfaction, she watched as Draco slowly blurred to nothing, completely unaware of what was happening to him. Ok, so the charm would only last a couple of hours, she thought, but at least he would have some idea of what she was going through. Picking up her bag, she slid quietly out of the room, wondering what Draco's day would be like.

After ten minutes, Draco realised that Hermione hadn't said anything and looked around the dungeon. Of course, she wasn't to be seen, but there was absolutely nothing to indicate that anyone else was in the room. He shrugged, deciding that she must have realised she wasn't going to win the argument and had opted to leave the room with a shred of dignity left. He grabbed his bag and walked out of the room, wondering what he was actually going to do to resolve the matter – it was all very well baiting her, but sooner or later, he was going to have to solve the problem.

Letting himself into the Slytherin common room, he threw his bag onto the sofa and smirked with satisfaction as a second year jumped in shock and looked at the bag with an expression of utter bemusement before turning back to her friend. He sauntered over to Crabbe and Goyle and sat down in a spare chair, wondering what they were talking about. Nothing of any importance as it turned out. He sighed loudly and swung his legs over the arm of his chair, wondering if he could be bothered to try and direct the conversation to something slightly more interesting.

His sigh seemed to jolt Goyle slightly, who sat up straighter. Draco looked at him with raised eyebrows, hoping for a conversational gem to fall out of his mouth. But Goyle, looking straight at where Draco was sitting, merely muttered 'When's Draco coming back?''

Draco looked at him. ''Goyle, are you blind as well as stupid?''

His friend leapt out of his seat with a look of horror. ''Draco?''

''Present and correct. What the hell's wrong with you?''

''You're not there!''

''Then where am I?'' Draco stood up, his voice bitingly sarcastic.

''Not here!'' Goyle stammered and Draco wondered if it was possible to wear out one's brain by the age of 17.

''Goyle, what are you talking about?'' Draco leaned forward and grabbed Goyle's wrist, squeezing harder than was strictly necessary. ''I told you, I'm here.''

''No Draco,'' Crabbe stepped forward with arms outstretched. ''You're not there. Where are you?''

''Here, you idiot! Is this some kind of joke that only you two understand?'' Draco ground his teeth in frustration. He reached out, intending to shove Crabbe back, who was getting alarmingly close to him. And then he stopped in horror. Where there ought to be a pale, outstretched arm, there was nothing. Just thin air. He grabbed at himself – he was still there: warm, smooth skin beneath his fingers. Suddenly, it clicked. ''Granger!''

And then all that was left was a draught as he dashed out of the Slytherin Common Room, a furious expression on his invisible face.

At the precise moment that Draco was trying to work out where Hermione would be, she was standing outside the Gryffindor Common Room.

''Excuse me…excuse me…hello?'' She folded her arms and tapped her feet impatiently. Finally, the Fat Lady heaved herself back into her frame. ''The password is Flibbertigibbet. Now can you please let me in?''

''Who's there?'' The Fat Lady ignored Hermione and peered curiously around the corridor.

''It's Hermione Granger.'' She gritted her teeth and tried not to scream with frustration. ''I've told you the password, please let me in!''

''Sorry dear.'' The portrait looked huffily in the opposite direction to Hermione. ''I didn't see anyone there.''

''You wouldn't – I'm invisible!'' Hermione breathed in deeply, and walked into the common room, plastering a smile on her face. She looked around and realised that no one could see her so she might as well not bother. Seeing Harry and Ron, she went over and pulled out a chair and plumped into it, pulling Ron's essay over to her. ''No Ron, you've got that wrong, you can't use unicorn's hair for that.''

''Oh, Hermione, its you.'' Ron sighed in relief.

''How many other invisible girls do you know?'' Hermione asked caustically, pushing the essay back.

''Did it not go well with Malfoy?'' Harry asked sympathetically.

''No, it went wonderfully. Can't you see the difference?'' Hermione snapped, and immediately repented. ''Sorry. It was horrible. He has no interest in doing anything to help. All he knows is that he used the ingredients on the board but not in the right order or in the right quantities.''

''We'll help, we can find the solution..'' Ron reached out a hand towards her, and Hermione patted it absentmindedly.

''You can if you want. I don't know if I'm ever going to find the remedy for this. I can't do this, I can't spend the rest of my life like this!'' To Hermione's horror, hot tears spilled over, rolling down her cheeks and splashing into her lap. She breathed in raggedly, and tried to regain some sense of equilibrium. Harry seemed to realise what she was doing and moved closer to her, as did Ron.

''It's ok. We'll find the solution, and its not like you're being ignored, it's just a minor inconvenience.'' They were comforting her when Colin Creevey wandered up.

''Harry, who are you talking to you? There's no one there.''

Hermione let out a choked sob and leapt to her feet. Ron stood up with her, but too late. Her robes fluttered past his fingers and the door opened and slammed shut again.

Draco stormed into the library, his footsteps sounding unnaturally loud in the hushed room. He cast around and swore violently under his breath as he realised that he was hardly going to be able to see the invisible girl. Taking a deep breath in, he cast one glance at Madam Pince and then opened his mouth. ''GRANGER, GET HERE NOW!''

The librarian looked up with a scandalised expression, but the furious reprimand on her lips died when she saw nothing but empty space. Squaring her shoulders, she pointed her wand and muttered ''Revealio!''. Draco looked down at himself and saw his body slowly materialising back. He looked at the librarian, who had murder written across her thin face, and decided it would be a good idea to go before he came entirely back into focus.

Sliding out of the room, he rested against one of the corridor walls and looked at himself in relief. He didn't like being invisible, he decided. No one like him should be ignored. It was horrible for anyone. At least the charm was gone…but Granger was still in that position. Draco felt a twinge of remorse and hated himself for it. He immediately focused on trying to redirect the feeling - how dare Granger do that to him? He paused for a second, and then smirked. She was on the moral high ground at the moment, but if he could get a remedy that worked, then she would be left looking terrible – the girl who attacked the guy trying to sort out her problems for her. Not to mention it would sort out the rather unpleasant guilt.

His lips curving wickedly at one corner, he hurried down to the dungeons, intending to work on the potion immediately. He pushed open the door, and stopped. A pile of ingredients was lying on the desk, and an invisible knife was cutting them up – he could hear the rhythmic click of the knife as it knocked against the wood. But over that, he could hear a soft sobbing. He coughed slightly – feeling as though he was intruding.

Hermione jumped slightly and dropped the knife. It clattered onto the floor, the noise sounding ridiculously loud in the sudden silence. She rubbed a hand across her face, smearing the tears away. ''What are you doing here?''

''I came to try and make the potion.'' Draco wondered whether it would be ok to step into the room. ''Even though you turned me invisible.''

''I don't regret doing that.'' Hermione raised her chin defiantly, hoping it would stop her voice shaking.

''I didn't ask whether you did.'' Draco's voice was cold and silky smooth. ''I had a sudden burst of empathy.''

''You say that like it's a disease.''

''As far as I'm concerned, it is. I don't want to feel sorry for you, I want to make this potion and go merrily back to hating you.''

''Suits me just fine.'' Hermione picked up the knife and carried on chopping the ingredients.

Draco stepped into the room. ''Let's make this perfectly clear Granger. I don't want to be doing this.''

''And you think I do?'' Hermione turned towards him, with a look of blistering contempt. ''All I want is to be visible again. The pair of us are just going to have to put up with this in the short term – no matter how unenjoyable it is.''

''Unenjoyable is putting it mildly.'' Draco pulled up a stool next to the cauldron he knew Hermione was at. ''Let's just get this over with.''

_**AN: hey everyone – sorry about the delay in updating, have been a little bit busy (plus procrastination!). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter…you probably know the drill but let me remind you. Please, please, please, please leave me a review! I do love reading them, and I reply to all of them, so go for it. Anyway, next chapter will be coming pretty soon. Petitesorciere xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

Draco ground his face into his hands, and groaned in exasperation. ''Go on then Granger. You tell me what I'm supposed to try now!''

''Something different would be the obvious answer, seeing as nothing you've tried so far has worked.'' Hermione glared at him and picked up the cauldron full of their latest attempt and threw it into the drain.

''And where would you like me to start? I mean, there are only about a million options.'' Draco said sarcastically, and poked his wand at a left over leaf.

''Well, if you hadn't been so stupid, then we wouldn't be in this position, would we?'' Hermione walked around the desk and stood in front of Draco.

''I didn't mean for this to happen!''

''What did you think would happen if you threw a cauldron of potion over me?'' Hermione folded her arms and stared coldly at him.

''I didn't do it on purpose.'' Draco lifted his head from his arms and looked at where he hoped she was.

''Of course you did. Don't try and act all innocent now.'' Hermione began gathering a new batch of ingredients together, hoping that they would have the right mix this time.

''No, I didn't.'' Draco spoke slowly and frostily.

''So it was an accident?'' The tone of Hermione's voice told him exactly what she thought of that idea.

''Yes.''

''You just happened to be carrying a cauldron of faulty potion, and just happened to trip when you were standing next to me?''

''What's so difficult to believe about that?'' Draco's eyes were wide, clearly not understanding precisely what the problem was. Hermione mused that she could happily rip each and every single hair out of his sleek head.

''You expect me to believe that you, Draco Malfoy, who has consistently bullied me for our entire school career, tipped a potion over me by complete accident? That it was just coincidence that it happened to be such a horrible potion? Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?''

''You think I did this on purpose?'' Draco looked so utterly shocked that it was all Hermione could do not to laugh.

''And the knut drops.'' She clapped slowly, enjoying the expression on Draco's face. ''Oh, come on Malfoy, who do you think you're fooling?''

''I didn't do this on purpose.'' Draco turned back to the cauldron. ''You can believe what you want, but I know that I didn't do it maliciously.''

''So why did you do it?''

''Honestly?'' Draco looked around the room. ''Where are you?''

''Standing in front of you. Why?''

''I want to make sure I'm looking at you.''

Hermione bit her lip to stop a snort escaping her mouth. ''Is this to show that you're being sincere?''

''You have a real problem with me, don't you Granger? Fine, forget it, I'm not that bothered,'' he spat.

''No, you've started now. Come on, let's do this properly.'' Hermione reached forward and gently grasped his chin, adjusting the angle of his face. Draco pulled back in shock.

''What are you doing?''

''Oh, just making sure that you're looking sincerely into my eyes.'' Hermione's voice was so facetious that Draco couldn't help smiling slightly. Her warm fingers tugged slightly at his chin, stroking the pale skin until he was looking in the right direction. She paused for a second, marvelling at how smooth his face was and then quickly pulled her hand away.

Draco didn't dare move his eyes from where they had been directed. His skin was tingling slightly, and he could still feel Hermione's small fingers on his face. He gazed intently at the one spot, almost wishing that he could see Hermione, even just an outline of her.

For the first time in the whole disastrous episode, Hermione was slightly relieved that she was invisible – at least this way no one was able to see the crimson blush that was spreading across her cheeks. And yet, she didn't dare look away from the grey eyes that were riveted on hers. Any thoughts she might have entertained of leaving the classroom, letting Draco pour out his fake excuses to thin air vanished.

Draco realised that he needed to say something, anything. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth, wondering what exactly he was planning to say and why his brain hadn't had any input in it. ''I…I didn't mean to spill that potion over you. It sounds…it sounds so bloody stupid, but I was tired and I wasn't focusing and now for some reason that completely escapes me, I am actually sorry.''

Hermione gazed back into eyes that suddenly seemed completely foreign to her. She had known Draco since they were eleven, and now, for the first time, he appeared to be exhibiting some form of emotion that went beyond spite. And without even realising what she was doing, a small smile curved her lips – a genuine one that let her forget that this was Malfoy – the twitchy little ferret, and let her see Draco – someone she didn't know, and was all the more enchanting for it – like a book that she hadn't read. She raised her fingers to her lips, feeling the smile on them in consternation.

Draco swallowed. ''Any feedback would be good.''

''Sorry. I forget that people can't see me.'' Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head slightly, but the smile didn't leave her. ''Thank you. Apology accepted.'' She moved around to the other side of the desk so that she was standing next to Draco. ''Shall we…''

''Carry on? Yes.'' Draco nodded his head firmly, hoping to distance himself from whatever had just happened. And yet…his skin was still tingling – a ghost of her touch lingering on his skin.

They recommenced with their activities, but there was something in the air that neither of them could quite grasp, something that was causing their eyes to flutter towards each other (something far more satisfying for Hermione), something that was making their hearts beat faster, something that was making their movements seem more exaggerated, more defined.

After what seemed like a lifetime, they were peering into the cauldron at a vivid green, bubbling mix.

''Do you think this one will work?'' Hermione asked, her voice low.

''I have a good feeling,'' Draco nodded, looking at the potion. ''I guess there's only one way to find out. Here, give me your hand.''

Hermione stared at him, and hesitantly extended her arm, placing her wrist into Draco's open palm. He gently closed his fingers around it, feeling the smooth skin of her wrist, the soft brush of a dusting of hair, the tiny, delicate bones. Using his other hand to draw a ladleful of the potion, he smoothed a little over her arm.

Hermione stared down at her arm, not looking for effects of the potion, but at the way that his large, elegant fingers curled around her wrist, looking as though they were holding onto nothing, at the same time linking her to him. Draco shook his head. ''Doesn't look like anything's happening.''

Oh, something's happening, Hermione thought, biting her lip to stop the words escaping. And then something did happen. Her skin began to tingle, gently at first but building in intensity until it was scorching her. She pulled her wrist out of Draco's hand and rubbed it furiously.

''What's wrong? What did I do?'' Draco asked, preparing himself for another onslaught.

''Nothing,'' Hermione grimaced. ''The potion is burning me.''

''Shit,'' Draco swore, and reached out for her wrist again, grabbing it with an unerring accuracy. ''Here, we'll get it under a tap.''

He pulled her over to the sink and poured water over her wrist, washing away the potion. He didn't stop until the warm flesh had turned cold beneath the constant stream of water and Hermione's breathing was no longer pained. Picking up a cloth, he patted her arm dry, focusing entirely on what he couldn't see.

He was suddenly painfully aware of Hermione standing right next to him, so close that the hairs on his arm were almost standing up. He could smell her perfume and hear the way her clothes brushed against her bare skin, and before he was even aware of it, his mouth was dry.

He let go of her arm, and smiled weakly, hating himself. He was a Malfoy – Malfoys didn't get weak-kneed or dry-lipped or nervous, especially not around a member of the opposite sex. ''Better?''

''Much. Well, if I wasn't invisible.''

''We'll find something. I know we will.''

Hermione nodded silently.

''Are you going to say anything?'' Draco asked, wondering if she had left the room already, but then, he would have felt it, wouldn't he?

''Sorry, I forget people can't see me…I nodded.'' Hermione half laughed, and Draco tried to smile, not knowing what he was doing, not knowing if he was liking what he was doing, but not wanting to stop.

''I'll just have to be more aware.''

''And listen for the sound of my nodding?'' she asked sceptically. ''I'll just have to tell you if I do something like that.''

''Or tell me when you're about to do it, and I'll do this.'' And, thankfully, Draco knew where he stood again, knew what he had to do. Ignoring the butterflies plaguing his stomach, he stretched out his hand confidently, and took Hermione's wrist again. But his fingers didn't close around it, but trailed up the slim arm, across the warm shoulder, over her collarbones, up her neck and onto her jaw. The other hand swiftly joined, on the other side of her face. Hermione stood, almost paralysed as she felt the warmth of Draco's hands lingering on her, pressing lightly against her soft cheeks. She closed her eyes in silent bliss. ''Now if you nod, I'll know.'' Draco's voice was hushed and silky against her ears, taking on a texture that she wanted to wrap herself in.

''I don't think this is an awfully practical position for making potions in,'' she murmured, even as her hands were sliding around Draco's chest and resting lightly on his back.

''Very good for other things though.'' Draco leaned closer and closer, his hot breath hitting her lips, his hands softly pulling her towards him.

Hermione closed her eyes, pushed her body closer towards Draco Malfoy, one of her worst enemies, and knew that she wanted nothing more than for him to kiss her senseless. And just as Draco's lips were about to meet hers, Professor Slughorn pushed open the door and stepped in.

''Everything alright in here?''

Hermione stepped back promptly. ''Fine. Everything's fine.'' She turned away from Draco, her eyebrows furrowed, whispering to herself. ''What just happened?''

_**AN: hey everyone, hope you enjoyed that chapter. One comment put, very succinctly, last time 'where's the romance?', so I hope this makes you people feel better, and you enjoyed this chapter a bit more. Do leave me a review and let me know – I get ridiculously excited every time I get an email telling me I've got new reviews lol! Thanks everyone – Petitesorciere xxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione walked quickly into the library, heading straight for the back of it where she was unlikely to be disturbed. True, people knew to look for her in the library, but there was little chance of them finding her, given her current circumstances.

Sliding into a seat, she rested her elbows on the table before her and rested her head in her hands. What had she been doing? Draco Malfoy was a disgusting example of a human being: self-centred, selfish and…and utterly gorgeous and almost friendly. She sighed heavily and squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to purge all thoughts of Draco from her thoughts.

A small giggle distracted her and she turned in her seat to see a couple stumbling through the bookshelves, their arms linked. The boy leaned down to kiss the girl, who laced her fingers around his neck and pulled him closer. Hermione coughed irritably, and the couple jerked apart, their faces comically guilty. They turned and moved off, obviously not wanting to deal with whatever ghost they thought was there. Hermione turned back to her thoughts. It was alright for them – they were visible. They could see what reactions were. They were normal.

That was it, she decided. The potion had been making her feel so alienated that it was distracting her from what was normal in her life. So it was only rational that she would be feeling a little confused and unable to deal with things that were out of the ordinary. That was all it was.

But then Draco's pale face and intense eyes floated before her, half-smiling as his face came closer to hers, and she could have sworn that she could feel his hands on her face again. ''Oh for Merlin's sake'', she snapped, storming out of the library, determined to find something to distract her.

Draco was faring little better. Hermione had mumbled some excuse almost as soon as Slughorn had entered the classroom and had fled. He had tried to continue with making a potion, but to no avail. And anyway, without Hermione to test it on, it was useless. So he too had wandered out of the classroom, and now he was still wandering around the halls, unwilling to go back to the Slytherin Common Room but unsure of where else he was meant to go.

Random thoughts and sensations were running through his head : formulas for potions that he hadn't tried yet, the feel of Hermione's wrist beneath his fingers, the way the brews that they had created had smelt, the warmth of Hermione's fingers on his chin. He hit his palm against his forehead, hoping to drive the thoughts out, but they only seemed to increase in intensity. He tipped his head back against the wall and slid down to the floor, wishing that he didn't feel this way – it didn't make any sense, and it certainly wasn't a sensible way to behave.

He chided himself. Of course he wasn't feeling anything for Granger – Granger of all people! It was just the fact that he had spent all morning in a cramped dungeon, with fumes wafting around – there were bound to be some adverse effects. And he had just happened to take out these adverse effects on the only person that was in there with him. He couldn't even see her – so how could he have any feelings for her? He needed to find the solution for that potion and quickly, before he did something he regretted. But how? When he couldn't even remember what order he had put the ingredients in, or what amounts he had used, it was impossible.

If only there was a way to look back at that precise moment in time…to try and watch what he had done. Draco's head snapped upright, and he immediately pulled himself to his feet and dashed along the corridors, threw out a password and ran up the spiral staircase.

''Professor! Is there a pensieve in school I can use?''

Dumbledore's head lifted, and he looked curiously at Draco. ''In the cupboard to your left Mr Malfoy.''

Draco pulled out the stone basin and lifted it. ''Can I…''

''Take it out of the room? As long as you return it within the hour.'' Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

Draco moved out of the room, and down the stairs as carefully as he could. He went straight to the Room of Requirements. ''I need somewhere private…I need somewhere private…I need somewhere private.''

The door materialised and he edged his way in, placing the basin squarely on a small table. Without further ado, he lifted his wand to his temple and focused, pulling out strand after silvery strand. Once the contents of the basin were swirling, he placed his face to them, and tumbled in.

He tipped his head back in relief. He had ended up in the right memory – there was Slughorn, writing up the ingredients on the board. Draco looked at himself, seeing the pale skin and dark shadows under his eyes, and the drooping eyelids. And there was Hermione, her back straight as she gave the right answer, again and again. Draco stared at her, riveted. True, he had been dealing with an invisible Hermione for the past couple of days, but this one was far more vibrant than he had ever noticed. The smile on her face was radiant, her skin was smooth and her eyes were glittering. Draco looked at er, wondering why he hadn't noticed that before. Shaking himself violently, he turned to look at himself. But his memory wasn't doing anything, just staring vacantly into space. Draco walked over and positioned himself, hoping to see where his eyes had been directed. They seemed to be…focused on Hermione? Draco raised his eyebrows. Sheer coincidence – just where his eyes had been at the time. Finally, his memory self picked up a jug of water and poured it into his cauldron. Draco watched in anticipation…only to find the scene dissolving. His memory was too distorted – he hadn't been paying enough attention for the lesson to become part of his long term memory, and he couldn't watch it back as a result.

He moved through the rest of his memories, but found nothing useful. Sitting despondently on the floor of the Room of Requirements, he stared at the ceiling. What was he meant to tell Hermione – sorry, the chances of me ever remembering what I did to you are entirely minimal, you'd better get used to being entirely unnoticeable? He rubbed his temples. That wasn't an option. He would just have to work harder.

Hermione drifted along the silent corridors, feeling utterly miserable. If anyone looked at this corridor, they wouldn't know she was here. Always the quiet one, always the one who had to distinguish herself through her brains, always the one that people said 'well, she has a certain charm'. Well now, she didn't even have the certain charm going for her – no one was interested in getting to know a girl they couldn't see. And she couldn't distinguish herself in class because her teachers couldn't see her hand going up. Hermione dashed away the now familiar hot tears and angrily told herself not to be so pathetic. She and Draco would find something, this wouldn't be permanent. But then, to be relying on Draco to help her…surely that was like relying on a chocolate fireguard?

She heard a door bang further up the corridor, and saw Draco move out into the hallway (after returning the Pensieve). She raised her hand to wave at him, but quickly realised that was pointless. ''Hey…,'' she trailed off. What should she call him? And he was already moving in the opposite direction, so she forgot trying to call him and just picked up her pace, padding after him.

Catching up with him, she put her hand on his shoulder quickly. ''Hey.''

''Oh…hi.'' He looked at where he imagined she was and tried to force down the guilt that rippled through him, wondering if he should tell her what he had realised. No, he decided, no need to panic her more than he had already. ''How are you?''

''Ok.'' Hermione racked her brains for something clever to say, but was distracted by the memory of Draco's hand sliding up her neck and caressing her cheek. ''Sorry I left, it was too weird.''

As soon as the words left her mouth, she could have screamed. Bringing up what was probably the most surreal moment in her life in conversation with Draco Malfoy – what on earth had possessed her to do that?

Draco smiled weakly. ''It was odd.''

''Yeah.'' Hermione bowed her head and began moving away. ''So tomorrow, maybe we could work on some more potions?''

''That's it? No more sparkling conversational gems?'' Draco stood still in the corridor, asking himself what he was doing. Why didn't he just let her walk away?

''Well, I haven't really given any gems today,'' Hermione muttered and carried on walking.

''All the more reason to stay and give some now.''

''Why are you doing this? I refuse to believe that you feel this guilty about turning me invisible.'' Hermione paused and looked at Draco who scratched his head.

''I don't really want to go back to the common room, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to go back to yours either.''

''What makes you so sure?'' Hermione raised an eyebrow.

''Oh come on, the Gryffindor Common Room, which will be full of Gryffindors, or half an hour spent in my amazing company. You're the intelligent one, you know which is the better option.'' Draco watched himself distractedly, not sure why he wanted to keep Hermione with him but knowing that it was the kind of urge that shouldn't be denied.

Hermione fought back a smile. ''And I'm supposed to pick you? I'm supposed to willingly walk into the serpent's lair?''

''Live a little.''

''Give me one good reason. One that doesn't involve insulting my house.'' Hermione crossed her arms and looked at him, willing him to give her a good reason.

A thousand reasons ran through Draco's mind – 'because I'm gorgeous…because it's an honour for you…because you're more intelligent than Crabbe and Goyle', which made it all the more shocking that what came out of his mouth was ''I want to know who I'm talking to beyond a patch of air.''

Hermione looked at him. ''That was smooth.''

''It's a gift. You in or not?''

Hermione sighed. ''Ok. But only because I'm bored and Harry and Ron will be talking about Quidditch.''

''Well, stop thinking about the Wonder Twins and let's go.''

''Lead the way, I'm following you.'' Hermione looked at him.

''Now, that is pointless, because for all I know, you'll have buggered off. Come stand next to me.'' Draco waited until he could smell Hermione's perfume, and then slung an arm around her shoulders. ''Now you aren't going anywhere.''

Hermione sighed, but was unable to stop a small smile. ''Have you any idea how weird you must look?''

''Some things are worth it. And our conversation will be one of those things.'' Draco squeezed slightly tighter and set off down the corridor, all feelings of guilt forgotten.

_**AN: I'm so so so sorry about the delay. I have been busy, but as well, I found this quite a difficult chapter to write, because they kept sounding over rehearsed and stupid and grrr. But it's written now, and I know exactly what is going to be happening in the next chapter (where we will pick up with their conversation and the aftermath…yes, romance is in store), so that should be up pretty quickly. Please review, I do like to feel loved…Petitesorciere xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione giggled and leaned back against some cushions, feeling more relaxed than she had all week. She and Draco had been sitting in the Room of Requirement for over an hour now, and for all that she wanted him to prove that she had been right about him all along, he seemed to be perfectly pleasant. She stopped laughing and looked thoughtfully at him. Draco in turn looked at the one cushion that was invisible in the huge pile of them and wondered what she was doing.

Hermione pushed her hair out of her eyes and sat up slightly straighter. ''Why are you doing this?''

''Doing what?'' Draco asked, perfectly aware of what she meant.

''Being nice to me. You have been consistently awful to me, so I want to know why you're being so nice now, why you're making me like you.'' Hermione looked at him, knowing that she wasn't going to like what she heard but refusing to remain blind.

''Suspicious little thing, aren't you?'' Draco raised an eyebrow.

''Don't patronize me, just answer the question.'' Hermione pulled herself onto her knees, her relaxed feelings gone. ''Why are you being so nice? It isn't like you!''

''You don't know me, so I don't think you're in the position where you can say what I'm like.'' Draco kept his voice as level as possible but the tension behind it was apparent.

''I know how you've treated me.''

''And it didn't occur to you that I can be pleasant when I want to be? I do have friends, in case that had escape your notice.''

''But…'' Hermione stopped herself before she spoke.

''But what?'' Draco's voice was pointed, daring her to say what she had been going to say. Hermione squared her shoulders: he wasn't going to intimidate her.

''But they don't seem like real friends. They just pander to you, and do whatever you want them to do.''

''Oh, and what do your friends do? Pick arguments with you? So by picking an argument with me, are you actually trying to tell me that you like me?'' Draco quashed the sudden fantasy he had of Hermione blushing and telling him that she really liked him, as more than a friend.

Hermione glared at him. ''They don't pick arguments, they just call me on something if they don't think its right. None of us blindly follow the others – that isn't friendship!''

''Go on then Gryffindor Girl, tell me what friendship is.'' Draco fell back onto the cushions he had been sitting on and smirked at her. ''Spout off your sentimental drivel about caring for people, and looking out for them and loving them.''

''Well, what's friendship if it isn't that?'' Hermione looked incredulously at him, wondering if he was being serious. ''You can't honestly say that you don't care for your friends!''

''I can. They're just people who hover on the periphery of my life, making things easier for me.'' Draco put his hands behind his head.

''Those aren't friends!'' Hermione held her hand to her forehead, trying to stop herself shrieking something she would regret. She breathed in deeply. ''You know what?''

''What? You feel sorry for me?'' Draco propped himself up on his elbow. ''Don't bother. I'm perfectly happy with my life.''

Hermione looked at him, his blonde hair falling down over his grey eyes and had to close her eyes so that she could concentrate. ''You don't regret the fact that you are essentially friendless – that you only have groupies?''

''Why would I care? It suits me just fine.''

''Well I feel sorry for you, whether you like it or not. And you still haven't answered me why you're being nice to me.''

''I thought I'd managed to get you away from that,'' Draco sighed.

''No such luck.'' Hermione half-smiled.

''This does not leave this room, you understand?''

''Of course.'' Hermione rolled her eyes, her heart pounding in dread anticipation.

''I feel like shit for doing this to you.''

''That's it?'' Hermione's voice sounded distinctly unimpressed and Draco's shoulders slumped.

''You're determined to get your pound of flesh, aren't you? Let me remind you that right now I should be in my common room being praised for managing to get to one of the Gryffindors. Instead, I'm in here, trying to talk to you and be pleasant because I feel bad about what happened, and because I don't know if I'll be able to solve this problem!'' Draco had pulled himself upright, and Hermione absent-mindedly admired the line of his body. ''But, you know, if you don't want me to do this, I'll just get back to my house, shall I?''

''So, you want to get to know me as some kind of penance for what happened?''

''In the most basic form, yes. Don't ask me why, I don't know why. Just accept it.''

''Fine.'' Hermione slumped backwards. ''Last time I try and bring that up.''

''Good.'' Draco stared sullenly at the ceiling. Hermione turned her head and looked at him.

''Do you really have no idea whatsoever?''

Draco stared in her general vicinity in complete disbelief. ''You think this is some kind of joke? That I've known all along but I'm actually playing some kind of game?''

''I was hoping that was the case.'' Hermione's voice was small.

''No. I have absolutely no idea.''

''Oh.'' Hermione gazed at him, wondering what else she could possibly so.

''In fact, I may as well be honest.'' Hermione's eyes widened, wondering what he was going to say, because it couldn't possibly be good. ''I borrowed Dumbledore's pensieve and tried to go back and look at what I did. My memories are incomplete. I can look at the ingredients I used, and I know I put water in first, but other than that, there is no recollection at all.''

Hermione opened her mouth, but words seemed to dry in her throat. Draco listened anxiously to the silence emanating from her general area. Finally, she licked her lips, closed her mouth and tried again. ''You…you…have….''

''Yeah.''

''So this is why you want to 'get to know me'? Because it's the only way anyone is ever going to be able to from now on?''

''We'll still find something – it's just going to take a little longer!''

''You don't know that!'' Hermione's speech was erratic, disturbed as it was by deep, shuddering breaths in as she tried not to cry.

''I do! Come on, logically, we can do it!''

''Don't you dare talk to me about logic! Logic isn't helping me now is it? Logic doesn't help you live life when you're invisible! Logic doesn't make you normal! No, I need a potion for that – and you've forgotten how to make it!'' Hermione gave up her valiant efforts to hold back her tears and sobbed. ''You know what, I never used to cry that much – congratulations, you've made me cry. The other Slytherins will be so proud of you! Go on, go back and gloat with them!''

Draco stood up, and Hermione dissolved into more tears, burying her head in her hands and feeling the hot tears run down her wrists. She heard Draco's footsteps across the room and cried even harder – so he was just going to leave? She was wiping the heels of her hands across her face, trying to stem the relentless flood of tears when she felt an arm slide around her shoulders.

''What are you doing?''

''I'm not going back to gloat with the Slytherins.'' Draco's voice came next to her ear, the soft puffs of air on her cheeks. ''You may be completely infuriating, but it doesn't change the fact that I didn't mean to do this, and I'm not going to leave you alone while we sort this out.''

''We?''

''I can't remember the potion but we are going to find a remedy for it. I promise.'' Draco's voice was so emphatic that Hermione couldn't help but feel a slight loosening on the tension around her heart.

Draco tightened his arm around her small shoulders and felt her quake slightly as she cried. He rubbed her arm, not entirely familiar with what to do when girls cried. Normally he was the one making them cry. Eventually, Hermione breathed in as deeply as she could through her nose and straightened her back. Draco felt the small movement as she turned to look at him. ''Thank you.'' Her voice was curiously formal.

''Are you ok now?''

''No. But I'm not crying,'' Hermione smiled slightly.

Draco was suddenly more aware of the fact that he still had his arm around her, that their faces were facing each other and that there was one thing he could do very well to make girls feel good.

Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes and thanked whatever deity there was that she was sitting down because her knees would have given way underneath her if she had been standing. ''What's going on?'' she whispered, and then wondered why it had seemed right to whisper.

Draco just shrugged and brought his face closer to hers. Their noses were touching now, and they were sharing the same air. Hermione watched Draco's eyes dilate, and thought about how soft his lips looked.

Draco in turn wished that he could see the girl that was in his thoughts more than anything, wished that he could see the gentle smile that he was sure was on her lips, the sparkle that was in her eye, the hair that would be resting gently on her shoulders, the blush that would be on her cheeks. Without even thinking about what he was doing, he moved his hand from her arm to her cheek, gently directing her towards him, knowing that what he was doing was right , was what needed to be done.

Their lips touched, not moving against each other at all, just resting there, revelling in the sensations that were caused. They didn't need to move yet – they both knew what was going to happen, they needed the second of calm before they toppled over the brink.

And then they were falling, clutching at each other, lips moving almost luxuriously against each other, fingers stroking faces, hands entwining in hair, tongues exploring, eyelashes fluttering against skin. Draco was still holding Hermione's face, able to feel the small stud of her earring behind his finger, the warmth of her neck beneath his other hand, as he tasted her sweet mouth over and over, unable to even think about pulling away.

Hermione in turn had laced her fingers around his neck, her eyes dreamily shut, sure that this was the most blissful thing that had ever happened to. And Draco, as he kissed her was sure that he could almost see her, that she was becoming more real beneath his ministrations.

_**AN: there, I hope that lived up to expectations! You know, the kookiest thing happened while I was writing this – I had my ipod on shuffle and just as I was writing the kiss scene 'How to Save a Life' by the Fray came on, which has to be the most perfect song for kissing to ever, so I decided I had to get that bit written while the song was still on…quite a mad dash lol. So, leave me a review – it makes me so happy! Thanks everyone! Petitesorciere xxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione turned over and kicked at her bed sheets irritably. She had been trying to get to sleep for over two hours now, and she felt more wide awake than ever. And she knew perfectly well why she couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes and began to drift into that wonderful, dreamy landscape, she was reminded of the utter bliss of being kissed by Draco, of being kissed passionately, and expertly. Knowing that it was probably something that she shouldn't be revelling in only seemed to make it more delicious – she could almost understand why people broke the rules just for the hell of it. Smiling slightly to herself, she looked up at the red canopy of her bed and shook her head. There was no point lying here all night. She should go and do something. But what?

Swinging her legs out of bed, she sat up and pulled a jumper on over her pyjamas. Where should she go? Padding down to the common room, she looked at the embers of the fire and decided that she wanted to do something far more exciting than looking at ashes for the rest of the night. Well…she glanced at her non-existent reflection in the mirror. She was invisible…why not make the most of it? Draco was so confident that they would find the remedy that she would need to make the most of this situation before she was changed back.

Pulling open the portrait door, she slid out into the corridor, and set off, not sure where she was going but not letting that stop her. Feeling the draught hit her bare legs, she hugged her arms to herself and wished she had put on a dressing gown instead of a jumper. Turning a corner, she stopped dead in her tracks. Filch was directly ahead of her, Mrs Norris sniffing around the walls of the corridor. Hermione began cringing back but remembered that she was invisible. Stepping forward cautiously, she began to creep forward, her heart racing. Mrs Norris raised her head and sniffed warily in Hermione's direction.

Placing her feet very carefully on the stone floors, anxious not to make any noise, Hermione drew closer and closer to the caretaker and his cat. Mrs Norris stepped forward, her eyes malevolent slits. Hermione extended a hand and ran it gently along the cat's spine. To her surprise, the cat didn't claw her but arched her back slightly. Hermione stroked her again and slid past Filch, who didn't seem to have noticed Mrs Norris' behaviour.

Waiting until she was round the corner to pick up her pace again, Hermione continued, anxious to put as much distance between herself and the custodian of the halls. Drifting along the corridor, she was wondering what exactly she was going to do when she slammed into a surprisingly solid patch of air.

She squeaked and then clapped a hand over her mouth, remembering that she wasn't meant to be there. She walked forward again, only to bump into the same thing.

''Hermione?'' Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak. ''What are you doing here?''

''Harry? How did you know it was me?''

''As you so kindly mentioned to Ron and I the other day, how many invisible people do we know?''

''Oh…right. What are you doing out of bed?'' Hermione watched with mild amusement as Harry's cheeks flushed. ''Were you meeting someone?''

''Maybe…'' Harry muttered defensively.

''That's so romantic,'' Hermione smiled. ''Who is she?''

''Just a girl.'' Harry lowered his head. ''Anyway, what are you doing out of bed? And breaking the rules?''

''This thing has to have some perks, I thought I'd try them out.'' Hermione shrugged. ''I couldn't sleep, I just went for a wander.''

''Are you bearing up ok? Is Malfoy being alright?''

''He's being great.'' Hermione strove to keep her voice neutral. ''Just you know, getting on with it, trying to find the remedy.''

''Well, if he does anything, Ron and I will sort him out. Not that you can't sort him out.''

''Thanks Harry.'' Hermione reached forward and hugged him. ''Are you going back to the tower now?''

''Yeah, you coming?''

''Not just yet. I think I'll stay out a little longer.'' Hermione smiled, watched as Harry disappeared under his cloak and continued along the corridor. Wandering further through the castle, she found herself drifting down the main staircase and towards the dungeons. Pausing, she thought that maybe walking through the deserted dungeons late at night wouldn't be a good idea. Turning, intending to walk back the way she had come, she stopped dead. Draco was hurrying down the stairs, his arms full of books. He must have been in the library, Hermione thought, and looked at the titles of the volumes. They were all to do with potion-making, invisibility and remedies. Hermione felt her heart melt and a mischievous smile cross her lips. Raking her fingers through her hair, she followed Draco through the maze of dungeons, placing her bare feet carefully on the cold floor. Finally, Draco arrived at a blank patch of wall, and gave the password ('Superior').

Hermione slid in after him, looking in distaste at the uncomfortable furniture – it just wasn't comparable to the Gryffindor common room. Following after Draco, she walked up a flight of stairs and into his dormitory. All of the other boys were asleep, snuffling slightly. Draco dumped the books on his bedside table and immediately loosened his tie, pulling it from around his neck and dumping it on the bed. Hermione reached around him, careful not to touch him, picked up the tie and draped it back around his neck. Draco looked at it in shock and pulled it off again. Hermione smiled and watched as he looked at the tie as though daring it to move again. And then her eyes widened as Draco unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off. Resisting the urge to nibble his shoulder, Hermione stepped forward and blew gently in his ear.

Draco jerked his head in her direction and then his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

''Miss Granger.'' His voice was husky as he whispered.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but closed it again, a smile across her mouth. He could work it out himself. Leaning forward, she kissed the soft skin where his neck met his spine. Draco closed his eyes in silent delight and his hand closed slightly tighter about Hermione's wrist.

''What are you doing here?''

Hermione kissed his neck again, fighting back a giggle.

''Ah.''

Draco turned around and pulled his shirt back on. Taking Hermione's hand, he pulled her out of the dormitory and down the short flight of stairs.

''So, you're following me now?''

''I was out for a wander and I just happened to see you. Although, I was about to go back to my dormitory…maybe I'll go back right now.''

''Oh no you don't!'' Draco picked up his pace slightly, leading Hermione back through the maze of passages and up the main flight of stairs. The walk to the Room of Requirement seemed longer than it ever had. Practically running back and forth in front of the door, he knew that what he was doing was something that he wouldn't regret – part of an urge that didn't need to be understood or rationalised, just that needed to be given in to as quickly and as frequently as was humanely possible.

Pulling the door open, he waited until he felt Hermione pass him into the room and then walked in behind her, closing the door with a definite click. Now that they were here, he wasn't sure what to do. He was still burning for her, but how to go about what he wanted to do…how not to seem like a boorish pig.

Fortunately, Hermione made the choice for him, closing the distance between them and kissing him, her hands lacing around his neck, stroking his back, playing with his hair. Draco smiled into her mouth, able to taste the sweetness of her toothpaste, intermingled with the scent of her shampoo. He tipped her neck back, deepening the angle of the kiss. Hermione clutched at him in ecstasy, her knees growing weak beneath her as she felt his tongue explore her mouth with gentle passion. Her leg crept around Draco's, hooking him closer to her. His hands tangled in her long hair and as they grew more and more entangled, they collapsed onto the soft bed.

Draco felt himself grow light-headed at the lush warmth of Hermione beneath him, and fell to one side of her, stroking her cheek. ''What are we doing?''

''I don't know. Or, rather I do, but I don't know why we're doing it. We're meant to hate each other.''

''So why does this feel like something I've wanted to do all my life?'' Draco played with a strand of her hair.

''Don't ask me to explain something like that. I can't even work out where this is going, so don't ask me to work out what your feelings are.'' Hermione turned on her side and ran a hand across Draco's shoulders.

''Well…neither of us know what's going on, but do you know what you want to do?''

''Yes,'' Hermione nodded slightly, her voice low. ''And I know I shouldn't because it's wrong on so many levels….''

''But we both want to…so what could go wrong?''

''So much!''

''Well, maybe we're thinking about this too much.''

''You think we should just go for it?'' Hermione looked at his beautiful face and thought an idea had never seemed more seductive. She wasn't scared by the idea, just calm, knowing that whatever happened would be for the best. ''Are you sure?''

''Come on Gryffindor, show me your courage!''

''Is that what they're calling it nowadays?'' Hermione laughed and pulled herself up, looking down at Draco.

''But the question is Hermione, are you going to respect me in the morning?'' Draco looked at her faux-seriously.

''I didn't respect you to start with!'' Hermione laughed and swooped down to kiss his lips more fiercely than she ever had.

Draco laughed and pushed her down, stroking soft skin and listening with relish to the gasps that he was invoking. As he wasn't able to see anything, the sensations which his sight might usually have overridden suddenly became more important: the quivers, the arches, the curves, the textures, the noises. ''And what if I touch here? And here? I didn't quite catch that Hermione, did you like that?''

And together, they revolved in a world of single-minded lust, everything forgotten but the sensation of skin on skin, of writhing and wriggling, of gasps and pleas for more. Finally, Draco slid his hands around Hermione's back and clasped her tightly to him, groaning slightly as he felt a release more heavenly than he could ever have dreamt. Hermione seized him, whimpering in rapture as she realised what it meant to be complete – what it meant to have the difference between men and women.

As they lay together that night, secure in their isolated cocoon, Draco buried his nose in Hermione's hair as she pressed her back against his chest. They drifted off to sleep, not saying anything because they knew it would trivialize what they were feeling – nothing that complex could possibly be expressed through words. And as they slept, oblivious, Draco's hand, resting on Hermione's stomach, slowly blurred into nothing, and then blurred back. Without even knowing it, Draco had begun to give his heart to her.

AN: There my lovelies, how was that? Please do let me know, I reply to all my comments just to let you know how appreciated you are. Now, just to keep you up to date on the kookiness – you know how I said my ipod went on a romantic song last time I wrote a kiss? Well it happened again! For the duration of this chapter! How bizarre…anyway, lots of love…Petitesorciere xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione stretched in her sleep, a smile written across her calm face. As she relaxed again, her hand fell against Draco's, nudging him from his slumber. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, he looked around his room, wondering why he felt quite so satisfied. Then, with a gentle shiver of rapturous memory, he looked at the patch of bed beside him. Clearly, the sheets were not Hermione's because they hadn't turned invisible. He could see the outline of her slim body draped by the thin sheets and with a kind of tentative curiosity, he traced a finger over the curve of her hips and into the dent of her waist.

Hermione wriggled underneath his ministrations, only half aware of what was happening. Finally opening her eyes, she smiled to see Draco's face above hers. Reaching down, she laced her fingers through Draco's. ''Morning.''

''How long have you been awake?'' Draco pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed the soft skin.

''I only just woke up.''

''How are you feeling? Do you regret anything?''

Hermione raised herself onto her elbows. ''You sound worried.''

Draco opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out. Hermione leaned further forward and dropped a kiss on his lips. ''I don't regret anything. That was the best night of my life.'' She silently gave thanks for the fact that Draco couldn't see her blushing at the fact that she had just used such a hackneyed cliché to describe something so wonderful.

''Good.'' Draco had no such luxury and Hermione smiled as his cheeks tinted slightly. ''I don't either. Regret it, I mean.''

''I know what you mean.'' Hermione stretched again, and then wriggled towards the edge of the bed. Draco watched wistfully as the sheets that had been framing the beautiful body fell to the bed, and then perked up as he realised Hermione would now be standing completely naked.

''Come here.''

Hermione looked at the glint in his eye and had to fight her hormones. ''We have classes. And we're in the Room of Requirement which means we're going to have to find our way back to our dormitories without being seen. Which is going to be considerably more difficult for you.'' She cast around the room for her discarded underwear, pulling it on and watching it vanish as it slid onto her skin. Turning to Draco, she smiled at the mock-forlorn look on his face. ''Come on, you know we don't need any awkward questions.''

''I know. Come here. I promise not to make you fall prey to my amazing seduction skills.''

Hermione stepped into his open arms, letting him pull her onto his lap. He slid a hand around her shoulders and nuzzled her neck. ''So what are we going to do about this?'' he asked, speaking into her neck.

Hermione arched her back slightly, her skin tingling as the vibrations of his voice hit her neck. ''I don't know.''

''Because I don't want to just screw you. I know that. What I felt last night went beyond lust, and to just be sex buddies would be the worst thing we could do.''

''Gryffindor and Slytherin isn't exactly the best mix for a relationship.''

''A secret relationship?''

''It will come out in the end, and you know it will.'' Hermione stroked the top of his head. ''I just feel at the moment like we're in some little bubble. What's happening to us is so weird, what brought us together is so weird that it's almost like I can't quite work out what to do. It feels wonderful but it doesn't feel real.''

''But it is real and we have to work out what to do.'' Draco stroked her soft hair. ''But not now. Let's say, that once we've found the solution to the potion, we have to make a decision about what we're going to do.''

''Good plan.'' Hermione kissed his forehead and then lowered her head a little so that she could press her lips against his. Parting her lips slightly, she gently touched her tongue to his, the pair of them making a silent pact that was just as unbreakable as the vow. Draco tightened his arms about her waist, loving the feel of the soft, bare skin beneath his fingers. Then before they knew it, they were tumbling back into the bed, fingers raking and stroking, tongues tasting and licking, bodies writhing and wriggling.

Finally, Hermione pulled herself out of bed again. ''You broke your promise.'' She tapped his nose and hurriedly pulled on her robes, hoping that she still had time to rush back to her dormitory. ''We'll meet tonight, in the potions room?''

''I wouldn't miss it for the world.'' Draco smiled as a kiss was planted on his lips, and then the door was shutting and Hermione was gone.

When he got back to his dormitory, Crabbe and Goyle were looking at the obviously unslept in bed.

''I'm here, you idiots.'' Draco quickly pulled off his shirt and hurried over to the basins, splashing water around.

''Where have you been?'' Zabini sauntered over to him.

''None of your business Blaise.''

''Bed hasn't been slept in, coming back twenty minutes before lessons start, last night's clothes….you've been with a girl.''

''You're simply too brilliant for words.'' Draco glared at him and moved back over to his bed, buttoning a clean shirt over his chest. ''I said it was none of your business.''

Zabini smirked and decided to bide his time. He waited until all the Slytherins were clustered around their Charms classroom door and then cleared his throat loudly. His assembled classmates turned to him expectantly. ''So, Pansy. Was it you Draco was with last night?''

Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously. The vicious little shit. But he had no time to react because Pansy was already turning on him. ''You were with someone last night Draco?''

''Am I dating you Pansy? No, I didn't think so. So I fail to see how this is any of your business.''

''Draco! You were with someone? Who is she?''

''Does the phrase 'none of your business' mean nothing to anyone?'' Draco glared at the pair of them, silently willing the teacher to beckon them into the classroom.

''Who is she?''

''Pansy, I'm warning you…'' But Draco's sentence was cut off by the small figure of Professor Flitwick appearing. All he heard before he took his seat was Pansy hissing ''Don't think I'm going to drop this.''

Meanwhile, Hermione had gone back to her dormitory to find Lavender and Parvati looking at her bed in much the same way that Crabbe and Goyle had been looking at Draco's bed.

''I'm here.'' She smiled as they jumped and spun around. ''I went for a walk, I wasn't tired.''

Lavender's ears pricked up. ''A walk or a romantic liaison?''

''Just a walk Lavender.'' Hermione turned and began dressing.

But the damage had already been done. Later that day, in the Transfiguration class, Pansy's ears pricked up as she heard Lavender loudly confiding that Hermione, yes Hermione Granger, had been out of the dormitory all of last night. Who was it she was meeting?

Pansy smiled grimly to herself. Hermione might be invisible but it was blatantly clear what had happened, and Granger was not going to get away with it.

AN: Just a quick note…you have to review this chapter, because I stayed up late just to write it, and I have a 9 o'clock lecture tomorrow! So, emotional blackmail done, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try and get the next one up quite quickly. Just to let you know, there will probably only be two more chapters for this, because it's just a little fluffy story, and I also have the most amazing idea that I want to get on with writing. Anyway…lots of love. Petitesorciere


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione poked despondently at the latest gloop that she and Draco had managed to concoct. ''I swear we're getting worse at this.''

Draco tipped the contents of the cauldron away and moved back to their desk. He sighed and then smiled. ''Come here you.'' He held out an arm, only to feel it knock hard against Hermione's cheek. ''Oh shit! Sorry!''

But Hermione was already snuggling under his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. ''It's alright. I'm not exactly easy to see.''

''We will find this Hermione. I know we will.''

''I'm not in any hurry.'' Hermione closed her eyes and slid a hand around his waist. ''The sooner we find the solution, the sooner we have to make a decision about the way we feel about each other. So, no, this isn't perfect, but it does have its benefits.''

Draco rubbed her arm, and kissed the top of her head, breathing in deeply. How was he meant to explain that he hated the thought of ever having to let her go, of not being able to spend so much time with her. She had said, perfectly honestly, that a relationship between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor was never going to work, and he couldn't see of anyway to make their two houses accept it. So, did this mean that when they finally managed to turn her visible again, just when he could see the beauty that had been there all along, that he would have to calmly open his arms and let her walk straight back into their old animosity?

Hermione closed her eyes, letting the already familiar scent of Draco wash over her. When she was with him she felt more real than she ever had while she was visible. Never the prettiest girl in her class, she had never thought that she would feel this way. She had always thought that she would have had to settle for a version of Neville Longbottom: sweet enough, but certainly no Prince Charming. And now, against every sane thought in her head, she was falling deeper and deeper into a doomed romance. Because it was doomed. How on earth could they possibly keep up any pretence at a relationship given the hatred between their two houses? And that was assuming that Draco even wanted to go out with her once she was visible, once the cloak of mystery shrouding their encounters was gone.

She nestled closer to him and sighed. ''Shall we start again?''

''Let's have a break. We've been working for a while now, which probably isn't helping.'' Draco walked her over to one of the walls and slid down to the floor, pulling her with him. He slumped against it and Hermione stretched out on the cold tiles, her head in his lap. Draco smiled at the light weight of her head in his lap and gently skimmed his hand around until he felt the silkiness of her hair. Stroking gently, he wished he could see her. In his mind's eye, he could see her smiling softly up at him, her chocolate-coloured eyes filled with mutual adoration. But the image was flickering and uncertain, and he longed for the clarity of true sight.

''Don't look so sad.'' Hermione's hand reached up and smoothed the skin of his cheek. ''There's nothing to be sad about right now.''

''It's just bad thoughts.'' Draco twisted his fingers in her hair.

''I'll make them go away.'' Hermione's head left his lap, and Draco could feel her breath on his cheek, the gentle rub of her small nose against his cheek and then the velvety pout of her lips brushing against his mouth.

''You're very good at that,'' Draco murmured, sliding a hand around her neck and under the heavy mass of her hair.

''It's a gift,'' Hermione whispered into his mouth and then lost herself in sensations that were familiar and yet utterly new every time they kissed.

Pansy gently pushed open the door to the dungeon classroom and inhaled sharply. Draco was lounging against a wall, his eyes closed, his mouth moving languidly. One arm was holding something invisible to him while the other hand stroked what appeared to be thin air. The corners of Pansy's mouth turned down viciously. Draco was kissing that Mudblood slut.

Pulling out her wand, she whispered the spell and a shimmering glow danced across the scene in front of her and then spun itself into a small ball. Snatching the ball out of midair, she thrust it deep into her pocket and flounced out of the dungeon, her mind whirring furiously. The door slammed shut behind her and Draco and Hermione jumped apart.

''I could have sworn that was shut.'' Hermione looked at the door which was now slightly ajar.

''It was probably just a breeze.'' Draco looked at his watch and sighed. ''Much as I'm enjoying this, we need to go to dinner.''

''Ok then.'' Hermione rose to her feet and watched appreciatively as Draco stretched, his shirt rising slightly. ''Do you want to leave first, or shall I?''

''Ladies first.'' Draco smiled as he smelt her perfume as she came to kiss him lightly on the lips. Her hands rested briefly on his shoulders, and Draco held onto her slim hips. Gently taking her hands off his shoulders, he squeezed them and looked at where he knew she was standing.

Hermione smiled as Draco gazed intently at her right eyebrow. Reaching up she kissed him again and resisted the urge to cuddle into his chest and never let him go. With one final deep breath so that she could take the scent of his cologne with her, she was gone, small feet pattering up the corridor.

Draco smoothed out the creases in his uniform, his mind made up. When they made Hermione visible, he would persuade her to stay with him. Whatever it took, whatever he had to say, no matter who he had to stop talking to, he would find a way to make their relationship to work. He had to. He knew that now; there was no way he could carry on without the effortless intimacy that had sprung up between Hermione and him. He needed it. And much as it pained the principles that he had been brought up with, he knew that it was more important to try and make Hermione feel as lucky as he did than it was to spend his life mocking her.

Hermione slid into the empty seat reserved for her and tugged Ron's sleeve to let him know that she was there. He mumbled something incomprehensible through his mouthful of food and waved a fork.

''Charming as ever Ronald.'' But Hermione was smiling as she poured herself pumpkin juice, her mind full of the most delicious sensations and memories. She saw Draco saunter into the hall and lounge in his seat, picking at his food, not paying attention to anything around him.

Which is perhaps why he was so slow to react to Pansy standing up and striding into the centre of the hall. And why he only realised what was happening as Pansy cleared her throat, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

''I can't even find the words to describe how disgusted I am with the disgrace of the Slytherin House at the hands of Draco Malfoy.'' Her nostrils flared triumphantly as she glared at him, happy to have the attention of everyone in the room. ''So I'm going to show you what he's done.''

Dumbledore stood up but before he could say anything, Pansy had pulled the glowing ball out of her pocket and thrown into the floor. The spell she had cast early had made a recording of the scene in the dungeons, and was now enlarging it to immense proportions. Hermione's eyes widened in horror as she saw the scene before her. She looked over at the Slytherin table, and saw her feelings mirrored on Draco's face. Not horror at what they had been doing, but horror at the fact that something that had been so pure and wonderful was now being sullied.

Hermione turned and looked anxiously at Harry and Ron. Much like everyone else in the hall, they had been laughing to see Draco apparently kissing air, but slowly the pieces clicked into place: Draco's hands holding onto something, the soft moans, the fact that Hermione was working with Draco and was invisible…

Ron turned to her seat, his eyes wide. ''Is that you?''

''Ron, I really don't want to have this conversation in front of everyone else…'' Hermione began, but Pansy had seen Ron talking to the empty seat and was striding towards her.

''Yes, it's her! That little bitch has been screwing around with Draco!''

''Don't speak to her like that!'' Ron jumped to his feet, but Pansy was dodging round him and bellowing at Hermione.

''How dare you! What gives you the right?'' She tried to find more words but failed, her face turning a magnificent shade of puce. ''Oh for Merlin's sake…'' Hermione reached for her wand but Pansy had already reached around her and seized a jug of pumpkin juice. Before Hermione could cast a spell to protect herself, the juice was cascading over her, soaking into her hair in a sticky mess.

She turned to Pansy in fury and stuck out her wand arm, and then gasped in shock. Her arm was visible! Looking down at herself, she saw her robes materialise. She turned to Harry and Ron, completely forgetting about Pansy, who was gaping like a fish, shocked at what she had managed to do.

''I'm back!''

They laughed with her and hugged her, ignoring the tacky juice.

''It's great to have you back!''

Draco stood up and moved swiftly across the hall. Hermione saw him and realised what a mess she must be – tangled hair, stained robes. Hardly the most romantic picture in the world. He wouldn't find it difficult to end it now.

Draco saw her face fall and felt his heart sink. Why was she unhappy? She was just as beautiful as he had imagined; her hair wet, her cheeks flushed. And the sadness in her eyes was so heart-rending that Draco wanted nothing more than to go and gather her up in his arms and never let her go.

She opened her mouth to speak but Pansy was already clutching onto his elbow possessively and glaring at Hermione. ''Look at her Draco, she's nothing! A pathetic dirty little Mudblood, like you've said a million times.''

Draco opened her mouth to speak but Hermione's eyes were those of a dove that had been stabbed and with a quiet dignity she disentangled herself from her friends and moved towards the exit of the hall.

Draco shook Pansy off his arm. ''What the hell did you do that for?'' He tried to run after Hermione but Harry and Ron were stepping in front of him, telling him that he had done enough, not to even think about trying it.

Draco stepped back. What had just happened couldn't have been further from what he had envisaged in all his fantasies, and now the one girl that he had ever wanted had been cured by something as ridiculously simple as pumpkin juice, something that wasn't at all logical, she was just going to walk away from him, and all of his hopes were going with her. He glared at Pansy. ''You think you've stopped me? Dream on. You've just made it easier for me to find her.''

And storming past the gaping Slytherins, brushing Potter and Weasley off contemptuously, he ran out of the hall, looking desperately for Hermione.

AN: Hello lovely readers! Please accept my most humble apologies for the appallingly long wait, I've been rushed off my feet with uni work which unfortunately has to take priority. So I hope you enjoyed it, one more chapter to go…Please do review, simply because it will make me feel happy and remind me that I need to write the next chapter! Love as always…Petitesorciere xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione made it to her dormitory before the tears welled up in her eyes. Sinking onto her bed, she ground her palms into her eyes, refusing to let a single tear fall. It wasn't worth it. No matter how much she wanted it, no matter what her heart was telling her, no matter how much every fibre of her being screamed for it, Draco was never going to be hers, and she would never get to be his. The reactions of their houses had pretty much proved that.

She stood up and pulled her wet robes off, not even taking any delight in the fact that she could see what she was doing. She moved over to the showers and began washing off the pumpkin juice. The injustice was almost unbearable! She had thought she wanted to be visible, but now that it meant losing Draco it was the last thing she wanted. Or, she wanted it, but not so quickly and not by such a stupid thing as pumpkin juice. She could have had weeks with Draco, safe in their little cocoon, and then they would have found the remedy (and they would have eventually, Draco had promised) and it would have been a shared effort that brought them even closer. Instead, she had been dragged back to reality by that screaming harpy in front of her friends and her peers, and all because of a beverage.

Hermione squeezed the water out of her hair and began to get dressed again, her heart heavy with anguish. And Draco…what must he have thought? He would have had this image of her, and it would have been completely shattered. A small part of her dared to hope for a second: Draco wouldn't be that shallow, he knew her, not her appearance and that was what mattered. Quashing the thought, she turned to her mirror and stared at her reflection. After not having seen herself for so long, she looked bizarre. Her eyes were sad as they gazed steadily, and she thought wistfully that they would probably be that way for a very long time. There was no simple cure for a broken heart.

Looking around the dormitory, she decided she couldn't just stay in there. She had to get out, had to prove to everyone that she was back. She heard voices entering the Gryffindor Common Room, and knew that she couldn't face people just yet. She ran down the stairs and tried to get out of the Common Room but Harry's hand shot out and grabbed her elbow with the Seeker's reflexes that had won him a place on the Gryffindor team. Hermione looked at him and wondered what she could possibly say.

But Ron was already stepping forward and hugging her, telling her that it was ok, telling her that they were glad to have her back no matter the circumstances that had brought her back. Hermione hugged him back fiercely and breathed in as deeply as she could, trying to calm herself.

''Ron, I'm sorry, I know you hate him…''

''But I promise not to attack you with yellow birds.'' Ron released her. ''I don't understand. But you're clever and pretty amazing and you know what you're doing. He must have done something to deserve you.''

Hermione looked at Harry who nodded grudgingly. ''But if he hurts you, we'll hurt him. Badly.''

''You don't need to worry about that.'' Hermione sat down with them. ''He won't want anything to do with me now.''

''What?'' Ron raised an eyebrow.

''Oh come on Ron, I'm sure it was just something to pass the time for him. I had no illusions about it. I never expected anything lasting. It was just fun and games for him.'' Hermione felt the lie on her tongue, and wondered if it would be as bitter every time she said it.

''No it wasn't.'' Ron frowned at her. ''He ran after you. Told Pansy she had just made it easier for him to find you, and then ran after you.''

''What?'' Hermione sat upright, daring to hope that maybe…

''You mean you didn't see him?''

''Well, he wouldn't know where to go, would he?'' Hermione looked from one best friend to another. ''He's looking for me? He didn't just laugh with his friends.''

Harry shook his head, the boys were enveloped in a quick hug and then Hermione was dashing towards the door, not knowing where she would find Draco but knowing that it was vital that she did so.

Draco swore in frustration. He had been going through the castle for ages, and he couldn't see how he would ever find Hermione. The castle was like a maze, and she had been swallowed up into it as soon as she left the Great Hall. He didn't know where she had gone, and he had no idea where she was now. For all he knew she was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room crying. Because he knew she didn't want to break up with him but knowing Hermione and her stubborn Gryffindor streak she would think that was the only option open to her. He needed to find her and tell her everything, make it all ok, gather her up and keep her forever.

He couldn't help seeing the irony. All the time she had been invisible, he had been able to keep her so close to him. Now that all the world could see her, she was impossible to find. He looked out of one of the windows of the corridor. The moon was high in the sky. Maybe he should give up, try again tomorrow? But then something in his nature rebelled against the idea of giving up.

The lake shone silver in the moonlight and he felt a sudden urge to go down there. He told himself it would be a good idea. He could clear his head in the fresh air, think up exactly what he was going to say to Hermione. Changing direction, he set a course for the lake.

Only a minute later, Hermione turned into the very corridor where Draco had been standing. She sighed in despair. Yet another blank corridor. She had tried everywhere she could think of but there was no way she was giving up anytime soon. Maybe if Draco was looking for her that meant that it didn't have to end in heartbreak, that there was some way to make it work.

She looked out at the lake. It was shining as silver as the Slytherin emblem emblazoned on Draco's robes. And yet that was no longer a cause to hate him. It was just another facet of his personality, not his defining role in life.

And then with a lightening of her heart, she saw a blonde haired, tall, slim figure walking towards the lake. Almost without realising it, she let out a small 'oh' of joy, and Draco turned back to look at the castle. Hermione's fingers touched her lips. He knew she was there.

Draco turned back to the lake, dismissing the impulse that had prompted him to look back at the castle. He was getting paranoid, and overly hopeful. The chances of Hermione having seen him were infinitesimally small. Clearly he needed some time out. He stood and looked out at the gently rippling water.

Hermione dashed along the corridors, almost tripping over on the stairs, but righting herself quickly and carrying on irregardless. ''Please Merlin, please God, please Buddha, please whatever is out there, just don't let him have gone by the time I get there.''

Her legs were barely able to carry her as fast as her heart wanted to go. After what seemed like an age, she reached a part of the grounds where she could look at the lake. Scanning anxiously, she saw the familiar shape of his body pacing backwards and forwards.

Draco took a deep breath in and began again. ''The thing is Hermione, I don't care what everyone else says. All I know is that I want to be with you, I want to stop anyone ever hurting you, I want to let you protect me back, I want to walk along a corridor holding your hand, I want to kiss you without being worried that someone might see us. I want to wake up next to you and know how lucky I am. We belong together, we need each other, and we can't let stupid house rivalries stop that!'' He breathed in, content with what he would say, and turned around.

Everything he had practised flew out of his mind with the speed of a Snitch. Hermione was standing only fifty metres away from him, the moonlight casting glossy highlights in her hair, her eyes shining brightly, her soft, plump lips curved in a slightly anxious smile. The person that Draco had grown to love without ever seeing her properly was standing in front of him and all he could think was that he couldn't have imagined her more beautiful.

And with a blissful assurance that what she was doing was right, knowing that anyone who said that they were wrong was blind, Hermione began to walk towards Draco. She tried to control herself, but the more she looked at him and remembered all the little things he did that she loved she found her pace picking up. As she thought of his smile in the mornings she moved from a walk to a slow jog. When she remembered how his arm was so strong and comforting, she began to run. And as the memories of his lips on hers, mouthing silent sentiments, came back to her, she found herself sprinting into his arms.

Draco wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he dared, knowing that this was a piece of him that had been missing without him even realising it. Smelling Hermione's hair, he felt her quake against him, pent up tears spilling over. Freeing a hand, he pulled her face up, and smiled at her, thrilled to be able to see the girl that had infuriated him and captivated him by turns.

Hermione smiled through her tears. ''I didn't think you'd want anything to do with me once I was visible. You know, once everything was back to normal…''

Draco bent down and gently kissed each tear of her cheeks. ''I couldn't let you walk away from me.''

Hermione smiled again and placed a small, warm hand against his cheek. ''So do I live up to expectations?''

''You exceed them. As always.''

Hermione tip-toed, bring herself closer to the mouth that always knew what to say, what aches and pains had to be kissed away. But Draco paused for a minute. ''I had a whole long thing to say, about how much I need you, and I've forgotten it all.''

Hermione laughed softly. ''I was confused about what I thought you might want. But Draco, I know how much I mean to you, and if it's anything like what I feel for you, then I don't need a big long speech. I know it, and you know it, and that's all I need to know.''

And with a smile, Draco kissed her, putting all his emotions, all his love into that one simple gesture. They held each other, wrapped in their emotions, smiling even as they kissed.

The moon shone down on them, a happy couple: secure in their love. And under the glittering white light, Hermione knew that the man holding her had seen her in ways no one else would ever see, creating a bond that would make their love clear for all the world to see.

_**AN: Well, all my lovely readers, I hope that was good…lived up to expectations etc. Do leave me a review and let me know, as I love getting all the emails telling me I have reviews! Just to let you all know, my next story is going to be called Seven Deadly Sins, and I'm aiming to get that up quite soon (if you put me on author alert, you'll get updates on new stories). In the meantime (yes, shameless self-promotion, I know), do go on my author page and check out my other stories, I think I've written 7 Dramiones now, and 1 Draco/Harry, and see what you think of them. Thank you so much to all my wonderful reviewers, I appreciate all your time and helpful comments so much. Until next time, all my love…Petitesorciere xxx**_


End file.
